


boys kissing boys

by beigetea



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, bisexual cardan greenbriar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigetea/pseuds/beigetea
Summary: cardan was really just a boy, a boy with eyeliner stains on his hands and messy hair who liked to kiss girls and who liked to kiss boys. and he had never thought twice about it.
Relationships: Cardan Greenbriar/Locke, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	boys kissing boys

cardan was really just a boy, a boy with eyeliner stains on his hands and messy hair who liked to kiss girls and who liked to kiss boys. and he had never thought twice about it.

he’d first kissed locke when he was fourteen. two boys, two faerie friends who had grown up together, who had grown with the sticks and the dirt and the muddy footprints, who had grown, who had grown until they were fourteen years old and drinking red wine in the woods after a revel they had escaped, as fourteen year old boys aren’t suited for revels, they are suited for sticks and dirt and muddy footprints, and growing up.

he had grown up when locke’s red hair framed his pointed face and his tawny eyes seemed so pretty underneath his long eyelashes, and cardan wanted to kiss him, _god_ , cardan wanted to kiss him, and so he had, he had leaned in and pressed his lips against locke’s, and locke did the same. they had kissed, and locke had pushing cardan back against a tree. cardan had put his hand on locke’s face, and locke had his hands around the prince’s waist. 

they were so close in this moment, two young boys intertwined, their bodies pressed against each other. two young boys who knew nothing of the world, nothing of the future, just love, love, love.

_____________

he shared kisses with locke many times after that as they had grown. fourteen then fifteen then sixteen, they had learned that red wine was better freshly opened and girls like flowers and kind words and that kissing was much much, much grander without clothes. closets during revels and cupboards during classes, confined spaces filled up with collarbone kisses and unhinged lust. the boys shared pleasure and extravagant pain together, best friends who kissed and cornered and loved loved loved.

_____________

“you are crazy. certifiable.” 

cardan had looked up from his letter to see jude, looking rather resentful. “what have i done now?”

“you aggravated locke, specifically when i told you that you should never, ever, under any circumstances, aggravate locke. what did you say to him yesterday?”

cardan frowned. “i recall he got upset because you were my wife and very much not his. he needed to be put in his place.”

“of course. and now he’s telling everyone you slept with him.”

cardan blinked. “and why does that affect me? or you? or anything of significance?”

jude raised her eyebrows. “you didn’t actually _sleep with him, did you?_ ”

“not since i was seventeen.”

“i didn’t know you liked the, er, company of men,” jude remarked, amused.

“they’re quite fun to kiss. and much less talkative.” 

jude rolled her eyes, and cardan smirked, rising to leave.

“i have a letter to post. send locke my regards. and ask if he’d like to rekindle our affair. he was amazing in the sheets, i don’t doubt he’s gotten better since seventeen.”

this left jude reeling, as conversations with cardan often did.


End file.
